


乱

by LIUMO_076



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Based on the 9th season5, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dirty Talk, Forbidden Love, Forced Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Top Kim Seungmin, jisung love seungmin but he can't say
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUMO_076/pseuds/LIUMO_076
Summary: *ooc*be*第九区设定*伪骨科*xxj文笔
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请自行避雷  
> 这是导入部分（实际可能也没多长）

“你今天和旻浩出去了？”韩知城出来的时候没有开灯，唯一的亮光只有透过窗洒落下的月光，金昇玟的脸隐没在暗处，韩知城看不真切，但能听出他话语中的凉意。

“耶嘿”韩知城尝试活跃和金昇玟间的气氛，笑着拍了拍金昇玟的肩膀，“弟妹嘛，总是要多照顾一下的。”

“……”没有回响，细微的衣服摩擦声让韩知城感受到金昇玟的动作。他抓住了韩知城的手。

“昇玟尼？”韩知城抓着金昇玟的肩膀，语气中有着自己都没有察觉到的颤抖。

金昇玟一把扯下他的手，拽着他，像扔东西一样把他扔到沙发上，力道太重以至于发出了巨大的抨击声。

“嘶”痛，再软的沙发一下撞上也会很痛。韩知城好不容易撑起身，睁开眼就见金昇玟放大的五官。

“你知道我想说什么。”明明不怎么锻炼，在这种时候却又无穷大的力气，他把韩知城翻过身，让韩知城跪趴在沙发上。

“别”韩知城声音中的颤抖到现在两人都听得一清二楚。

“你没有选择。”

韩知城的内裤连着睡裤一起扒掉，随意扔在一边，扩张做的很草率，没有润滑剂只能凭着唾液和韩知城的体液来凑。进入的时候，韩知城疼得浑身打颤，嘴唇都被咬破，铁锈味在嘴间扩散。

金昇玟进了一半就难再推进，他也不强求，压下身玩弄着韩知城的乳首，感受着它在指尖挺立。

“好紧，”金昇玟故意在韩知城耳边低叹，“这么喜欢被我操吗？”下流的话使得穴肉抽搐着收缩，更难进入。

韩知城的头埋在手臂间不愿抬起，金昇玟扯着他的头发让他被迫抬头，手指顺着脸颊肉伸进了韩知城的嘴里，搅动他的软舌，唾液从他嘴角溢出，流在沙发上形成晶莹一滩。在韩知城注意力逐渐分散时性器完全进入，穴肉包裹在性器周围，紧致得宛如处子。

金昇玟的手从韩知城口中抽出，拭在韩知城穴口。

“你看看你现在的样子，”金昇玟掐着韩知城的腰微微抽出，他知晓韩知城咬着唇不会漏出很大的声音，所以变本加厉地索要。“这里这么淫荡地咬着我…”他用手戳弄着正吞吃着他柱身的后穴，在韩知城的耳边问：“你说，旻浩知道了还会喜欢你吗？”

韩知城两眼泛泪，摇着头，仍然咬着唇不敢答复。

“说话，”手指沿着缝隙想要进入，但实在是撑满了，容不下一点别的事物。“不说我就进去了。”金昇玟却大有想强硬插入的意味。

“呜不……不要”摇头的幅度有些大，带动着身后那紧密的地方吸附得更厉害。“求你了昇玟。”

“求我什么？”金昇玟笑了出来，“求我更好的干你？那如你所愿。”穴口外的部份一下全部进入，直直顶碰上韩知城穴心的软肉。

“哈啊——”短暂的惊呼让韩知城用手捂住了自己的口鼻，不敢再漏出一点声音。

“干的你爽吗？”金昇玟平日里的温和在他们交合时完全被抛弃，像是换了一个人，狠厉粗暴。

金昇玟也不在乎韩知城有没有说话，他继续着残忍的话：“你说，铉辰要是知道你喜欢旻浩，又同时和自己的亲弟弟交合时会怎样呢？”

“不，不要”过于惊慌，一下开口声音便很大。

“知城？”家里的隔音效果并不好，黄铉辰许是被吵醒了，在房间里找人。

“回答他呀。”金昇玟在他耳畔悄声说着，感受到韩知城在那一刻身体的紧绷，下身故意再次挺入，肉体碰撞的声音在夜里听得很是清楚。

“没……嗯，没事……唔，我还在和昇玟说……说事，你先睡吧。”

韩知城被迫提高音量，试图掩盖这尴尬的交合声，但身后的金昇玟不会顾及，性器在后穴进出，恨不得黄铉辰能够听到韩知城现在在和他做这档子事。

房间里没有回话，韩知城知道黄铉辰又睡下了。他自己的唇已被咬破，斑斑的血迹残留在上，牙又一次印在伤口，好像只有疼痛才能让他清醒。

韩知城想撑起身，却被金昇玟按着后腰不能行动。

“别在…这里…哼…”他背着手摸索着直到抓到金昇玟的手，“求你”

“一点诚意都没有呢，Hannie”金昇玟身下动作不停，用掌心拍打韩知城的臀肉，声音不大，但韩知城哪里受过这样的刺激，屈辱得泪水沾湿了脸颊。

“求你了”可比起自身的屈辱韩知城更怕被家里人发现，特别是现在所有人都在这个家里。

“说，你爱我”金昇玟想听这句话想了太多太多次。

韩知城突然就不说话了，自暴自弃地放开了握住的金昇玟的手。

“说你爱我”金昇玟的语气和最开始一样变得愠怒，“快说啊”掌心啪啪地打着韩知城的臀尖，配合着他插入的动作，逼得韩知城又一次全身颤抖。

“再不说我就把铉辰和旻浩都给叫醒，让他们都看看”他撕咬着韩知城的颈后肉威胁，“你这幅下贱模样。”

“我爱你，”韩知城的泪水糊了满脸，“可以了吗？”

“什么？我没有听清”就算是伪于内心的爱，金昇玟也想再多听听。

“我爱你”韩知城闭上眼，宁愿什么都不看。

金昇玟满意地环着韩知城的小腹，拉起他的身子，向后仰着靠紧自己。

在地上站稳后，他抬起韩知城的臀，顺着大腿抱起韩知城，像给小孩子把尿一样的姿势，让韩知城双腿大开。就着这样的姿势抱住韩知城一步一步走向窗边。

月光透亮，把两人照得清清楚楚。

“怕吗？”金昇玟咬着韩知城的耳垂问他，虽然他知道答案是什么，虽然他也知道韩知城不会回话。

“怕就把窗帘拉上。”他不愿放弃这样的姿势，就让韩知城自己来做。

韩知城离窗帘不算近，有些吃力地摸到窗帘边就被金昇玟放下身子，性器撞入穴心。手软得放了下去，但韩知城却不知放弃地颤抖着再次伸去拉住窗帘。

“刷”窗帘拉动，遮住了两人。

金昇玟的头靠在韩知城肩上欣赏他小心而又隐忍的表情，“Hannie还能拉窗帘呢，说明我还不够努力”他故意的，只是想看到韩知城惊恐的一面。

果不其然韩知城睁大了他的圆眼。

放下韩知城的腿，让他上半身抵在玻璃上。

“舒服吗？”乳肉贴在冰凉的玻璃上，很是刺激，金昇玟还要用指甲去戳弄，刮蹭。

他的性器一直埋在韩知城的体内，被暖穴照料得很好。  
“能看得到自己吧？这里。”金昇玟抬起韩知城的头正视落地窗上的反影。

“Hannie全身上下都被我标了印记哦”青青紫紫的痕迹遍布，韩知城不看其实也知道，金昇玟向来如此，什么都要打上他的专属标签。“所以不许再找别人了，包括旻浩和铉辰。”

“要说好。”金昇玟态度转变得很快，上一刻还在发怒，下一刻就变得“温柔”。

“好。”韩知城又闭上了眼，选择不看。

“如果我再看到你单独和他们出去的话，惩罚会更重哦。”金昇玟又展开他那狗狗一般的笑容，说的话却让韩知城胆寒。

“现在就做Hannie喜欢的事吧。”他拉开韩知城的一条腿靠在自己肩上，直直插入，一点空隙不留，还试图把囊袋也带进。

“哈嗯——”突如其来的深入，让韩知城惊喘，声音很细，也比较小。“Hannie喘得像女生一样”摸着韩知城的小腹，金昇玟继续说道：“为什么不能像女生一样怀上我的孩子呢？明明每次都射得满满的。”天真的语气让韩知城更感到绝望。

“Hannie要是女生就好了，”金昇玟按压韩知城的小腹，想要找到性器所在的位置，“那我一定会把Hannie操到怀孕为止，这样就不会有人再把你抢走了。”清亮的音色低声说着淫色，手上还在找寻根本不可能出现的凸起。  
“睁开眼”是命令不是请求，“Hannie要好好看着我怎么把你操得怀上我的孩子。”勒着韩知城的腰，金昇玟每一下都像是要把韩知城钉在他的性器上。

“够了…够了……我是你哥啊……”韩知城看着落地窗前金昇玟痴迷地在他的颈间嗅了又咬，忍不住崩溃。

“哥……是哥就要拒绝弟弟的需求了吗？”他狠狠掐了把韩知城挺翘的臀肉，“而且明明是不听话的姐姐，只有姐姐才会这样到处勾人，明明我也能满足你不是吗？”他把性器抽离得只有龟头被穴口吸住不愿放开，“就像这样。”瞬间贯穿，快感强烈得韩知城唯一在地上支撑的脚禁不住颤抖，全身前倾，下体刚连在一起又一下分开。  
金昇玟狠狠拉回韩知城的身子，确认自己完全埋进了穴内，隐约触碰到的肠肉下泄着液体，淋在龟头上让他舒服得直叹。“姐姐流水了。”他强行扒开穴口，让透明的液体流出，用手刮去那液体，送到韩知城嘴边，暗示意味再明显不过。

韩知城张嘴舔舐金昇玟手指上的透明液体，腥的，比金昇玟的体液更甚。

被金昇玟开发过多次的身体已经记住了被金昇玟触碰的感觉，怎么样都会有所反应。

没有什么比自己沉沦而不能挣脱更加绝望。

“姐姐舒服了，也得让昇玟舒服才行呀”他拉着韩知城的大腿根，抽插更为大力，穴口的液体被打成白沫，臀肉因撞击而变红，性器来回贯穿，磨过前列腺捣弄细软的肠肉，直把那团软肉捣成性器最佳的收容所。

韩知城看着落地窗的反影，他的弟弟，金昇玟，正把性器推入自己的身体里，再带出，太清楚了，甚至能看到穴口怎样收缩夹紧挽留那巨物，黏湿的液体顺着大腿滑下，淫靡无比，低吟声被玻璃反弹，传进自己的耳膜，让自己几近眩晕，而自己两颊酡红，上身随着每次插入而抖动，说不清的欲拒还迎。

“转…转过去”不想再看见自己这幅模样，他再次恳求。  
“为什么？姐姐这么好看，我都看不够”金昇玟自是明白韩知城突然的要求是为了什么，所以有意为难。

“昇玟尼……想看你…”金昇玟没想到韩知城会这么说，身下的动作也停了下来，给了韩知城喘息的机会，“想要抱抱…”假的，什么也不想，只想逃离这个家。

金昇玟有些呆愣，从他强迫韩知城开始就没听过韩知城说想抱他，每每见面，除了床笫间强制性的肌肤接触，韩知城真是一点亲密动作都不愿对他做。

“昇玟尼”粘腻的声线听得韩知城自己都几欲作呕，可和眼前的景象相比却总是比不得的，“抱抱我”

以往他们总在无人时交合，故而韩知城即使被强迫也总是不吭声，除了被操弄得狠时控制不住的呻吟，他几乎不会回答金昇玟的任何话，更别说这种主动讨饶卖乖的话了。

金昇玟的确被韩知城打了个措手不及，他本就只想向韩知城宣示自己的主权，倒没想过韩知城会做到这种程度。那些恐吓韩知城的话也不过只是恐吓罢了，金昇玟太了解韩知城了，所以他明白：这段背德的关系一旦被揭示，韩知城连与他交谈的可能性都不会有。他更清楚，那些话是胁迫韩知城的悬刃，更是随时可能走火的枪支。

落地窗前的韩知城红了眼，右手覆上腹间那不属于自己的温度，手指穿过那指缝，慢慢回扣相握，"抱抱我""昇玟尼"重复说着，直至眼尾彻底变得红艳，连他自己都真的以为他想要金昇玟的拥抱。

金昇玟到底心软了，放下韩知城的腿，性器从穴中抽离，转过韩知城的身，托起他的臀，抵着湿润而不断开合的穴进入。腿窝被拉起夹住金昇玟的腰，后背完完全全抵着落地窗的玻璃，冰凉感和内心的不安定感驱使韩知城扣着金昇玟的肩，死死贴住金昇玟的上身。

这样的姿势下，性器进得很深。金昇玟在他的颈侧舔舐，喷薄的气息热得他又想逃。

“姐姐”金昇玟揉捏着韩知城的臀肉，感受韩知城在他喊出那个称呼时，内壁的夹紧。“姐姐喜欢吧，以后昇玟尼也这样干你好吗？”

韩知城身体有些发抖，金昇玟适时抽离，再掰开他的臀肉，一下又顶撞回去，手掌回扣不让韩知城有逃跑的可能。

“嗯唔——”金昇玟在他发出声响时趁机吻住他的口舌，而下身穴道紧贴肉茎，上面暴起的青筋都能感知，性器开始慢慢从穴内来回抽插，次次直顶那处敏感点。而金昇玟亲吻他的脸侧，自顾自地说着：“姐姐同意了...”

但金昇玟没有过度加快速度，虽然下身冲撞地不快，却也不慢，死死和肠壁贴合，搅得韩知城紧抓着他的衣服牵扯，被咬破的唇在牙的挤压下又渗出血丝，痛感和着快感，心里下意识地抗拒又不可自拔的“被迫”接受，不停地发出“唔唔”声引得金昇玟掐住他的侧腰，抵住玻璃，准备更大的动作。

“不要..”韩知城使劲摇着头，发了疯地扒拉金昇玟的衣服，腰部用力扭转，想摆脱金昇玟的禁锢，牵扯着金昇玟的性器在他穴内剐蹭，摩擦，开拓着未知点。快感间歇性涌来让韩知城最终软下身，又不甘心地努力窝进金昇玟怀里，求饶过一次后就像小孩子脾气爆发似的。

“姐姐...好可爱”金昇玟被韩知城一系列反应的确整懵了，但随即便是更猛烈的顶撞，这种模样只有他能见到，只能是他。

韩知城低头抵着金昇玟的肩，金昇玟见不到他的表情，从闷哼中也能明白他还在咬着唇。

“咬这里”金昇玟拉开睡衣，露出自己的肩。

占有欲让他嫉妒、疯狂，可面对韩知城的讨饶，他最终还是会一再让步。病态的喜欢，只想被回应，却从没得到过。

韩知城没抬头。

“姐姐..姐姐”金昇玟侧过头轻嗅着韩知城后颈沐浴露的清香，和他一样的味道，安抚了他又有些躁动的心。“要听话”他故意下压韩知城的身体迎合每一次的进入，逼得韩知城圈在他后背的手抓挠着，伸直又卷曲，最终慢慢抬头，唇印上他的皮肤，张口狠狠咬下。“唔..就是这样 ”金昇玟顺着滑到韩知城前端的性器上，“姐姐要是不听话昇玟尼也不知道自己会做什么”他在韩知城耳边呼气。

“哼——”金昇玟一下撞得狠，韩知城又一口咬在他肩侧，上一口的留下的牙印还未消尽，这一口下去又重复，红印格外明显。而金昇玟就像不知道疼是什么一般，反倒含住韩知城的耳垂，拉扯他银色的耳饰，“姐姐也想告诉别人...昇玟尼是姐姐的吗？”他埋进韩知城的颈窝，反复嗅闻。“明明有那么多痕迹...他们怎么还不知道我和姐姐的关系呢”

“还要再明显些吗？”他像是自说自话，但的确是在对韩知城说着，在韩知城崩溃的边缘持续刺激，他只能对韩知城做着这样无意义的事，却得偏偏韩知城对这样言语上的刺激又所反应。

韩知城后穴锢紧，身上其它地方却如同脱力般直接瘫软。

金昇玟更兴奋，握着韩知城的性器上下撸动，手心绕着它旋转，拇指蹭过顶端的清液沾湿了满手，下半身不甘示弱地冲击，性器的每一寸都被穴肉紧缠，“姐姐”故意在颈侧喷薄气息，韩知城体内逐步升高的温度和紧绷的穴口预示着他。

性器狠狠捣弄穴心，先前的“温柔”又不复存在，他被欲望支配了行动，韩知城则像一颗烂熟的桃子，一碰就出水，淫液积压在穴口，性器带入又冲刷着内壁。

感官太过敏感，热浪翻涌，落地窗上布上薄雾，脸颊被浪潮打得通红，耳边越发粗重的喘息声，韩知城的意识被彻底蒙盖，只有潜意识里还记得自己不能发声。

手心包裹着顶端磨擦，下身撞击的力度像要把韩知城顶穿。手心是热的，呼出的气息是热的，交合的地方甚至隐隐发烫，而刚好碰到的身后的玻璃又是刺骨的凉。

“不要了..”韩知城扭曲着，不知是想推开那热还是想逃过那冷，直觉告诉他前方的恐怖，但他走不了，他被一把抱紧，不允许离开。

金昇玟知道韩知城将近高潮，干脆把他完全圈进怀里狠干，“快了”手上与身下速度也和话所说的一样。

“呜——” 

咬住金昇玟的皮肉，韩知城脑袋里像炸开了烟花，双腿死死夹住金昇玟的腰，手上的布料几乎要被扯破，乳白的液体一下散布在金昇玟的睡衣上，甚至有些从他的腹部流至两人的交合处，内里再次绞紧，穴肉贴着肉茎连一点淫液的空间也不给留出，浑浊的液体生生从穴口逼出。“昇玟...”不自觉地呼喊，邀请着金昇玟和他一同达到快感的顶峰。

没有理由不回应，金昇玟破除穴壁的阻力，完完全全将性器顶入。

灼热的液体射进韩知城体内，烫得他浑身一颤，一下失了力气，像无骨人般附在金昇玟身上。

“姐姐”金昇玟喃喃着，“这里有我的孩子”他摸着韩知城有些紧绷的小腹，细碎地吻在韩知城的脖颈。

韩知城失了神，任由金昇玟摆弄。

性器从后穴中抽离，带出浊液，滴到地板上。“含好，不要浪费”金昇玟指尖揩过穴口，把溢出的精液送回，再次堵住韩知城的后穴。

他从锁骨一路向下啃咬，吻过乳首，高潮后更易被刺激，韩知城头向后仰着喘息，身体惯性地靠在了落地窗上。

金昇玟最后抬起韩知城的臀，低头舔舐他柔嫩而敏感的大腿根部，留下淡红的痕迹，而前后的不安定感驱使韩知城扯着金昇玟松垮的睡衣边，拉得更近。

“这里也被标记了呢”金昇玟抬眼望着韩知城，潮红的脸颊，紧闭着的双眼，还未来得及咬住的唇。

“姐姐..”又一次勒住韩知城的后背，手指从穴中抽出，等候在外的性器再次进入逞凶。

“够了够了..太多了”细细的抽气声分不清是在求饶还是在撒娇，趴在金昇玟身上，就算金昇玟还要做些什么，韩知城也没有力气去反抗。

“乖，只是去清理”金昇玟顺过韩知城被汗水打湿的前额发，这种时刻真是不知道谁才是年长者，但金昇玟也最喜欢这种时刻，只有这种时刻韩知城才会无意识地亲近他。

草草地洗了个澡，把韩知城后穴里的精液导出时金昇玟甚至还有些不舍，倒底不愿意真的伤了韩知城，还找来膏药细细涂抹。

弄完后，韩知城的眼睛已经快闭上，生理和心理上的争斗都让他疲惫，早就想昏死过去只是越这样想却越清醒，而当他快要放弃挣扎时，折磨才会结束。

悬空的感觉让他知晓今晚的纠缠已落幕，混在一起的沐浴乳的香气熏的他迷迷转睡，隐隐约约他听见金昇玟唤着：“姐姐..Hannie...哥...好喜欢你，你也喜欢昇玟好不好？”

韩知城很久没听过金昇玟叫过他哥，大不了多久的哥哥，金昇玟这样好强的人怎么会认，金昇玟的语气淡淡的，韩知城却清楚金昇玟心里的无助，他潜意识里叫喊着：“喜欢的，喜欢昇玟的。”但他没有力气，更没有勇气，金昇玟的索取他拒绝不了，只能一味纵容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为太懒了所以先把这点发出来后面我才有动力把剧情写了Orz


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ooc  
> *xxj文笔  
> *伪骨科（第九区设定夹带私设）  
> *素股，早点避雷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章主要是剧情，不要对我有太大期待

最初遇见金昇玟的时候，他们都不大。韩知城的父亲出了事故走了，母亲郁郁沉沉过着日子。但不知从哪天开始，母亲就像重焕生机一般，那张抑郁不乐的脸上又有了以前的笑容，慢慢地，她开始提到“爸爸”这个词，她问着韩知城“想不想要爸爸”，年幼的韩知城虽不明白母亲的意思，却隐隐感知到——有些东西要发生改变了。

而这个改变从那一个午后开始明晰。 

一个陌生的叔叔拉着和他长的不像的小孩走到自己面前对着自己傻傻的笑。

那个小孩没有和叔叔一起笑，很冷漠的样子，那是韩知城刚见到金昇玟时的样子。

两个人明明一个像猫，一个像小狗，明明都是温顺的样貌，性格却完全相反。

叔叔摸着自己的头，韩知城甚至记不清他说了些什么，只知道当妈妈从后面走近，蹲下拍着他的肩时，他脑海中突然冒出来有些让他觉得荒谬的念想和妈妈说的声音重合——这是他的新爸爸。

没有歇斯底里的哭闹，也没有拒绝的推攘。

“好啊”沉默了片刻，小小的他就接受了这个既定的事实。

妈妈很开心，看向那个叔叔时，眼角都弯下，很久没有看过了，自从爸爸去世之后... 

收回自己的顾虑，抬眼就瞟见了叔叔身后的小孩。

“那这是弟弟了？”他缓步走到那个小孩的面前。清秀的脸，皱着眉狠狠地瞪着他，韩知城甚至能感受到他的愤怒。 

“嗯”得到了母亲的应许。

“弟弟”他想掐一下那个小孩的脸示好，却在刚伸手到小孩的脸庞时就被一把拍开。

“我不是你弟弟”小孩的眼眶泛红，扯着叔叔的裤边想要把他拉走。 

“昇玟！”叔叔对着小孩厉声喝道，可转过头面向韩知城时又恢复了笑容：“昇玟还不太习惯，知城是吗？以后麻烦你和他多多相处了”比起真心地笑不如说是赔笑。

“昇玟...很好听的名字”韩知城走上前去想握住小孩的手，小孩没有甩开，只是咬着牙，韩知城看得出来他不想和自己相处。

“我叫韩知城，弟弟你姓什么呀？”不知是不是他将自己的感情代入的原因，他总觉得他能理解小孩排斥的理由，所以他也忍耐着小孩表露出的不善。

“金”金昇玟，至少也知道了他的名字。

“以后就由我带你玩了，昇玟尼～”他笑着捏了捏小孩的手心。

小孩认生，其实他也认生，可总要有人迈出这第一步，微弱的年龄差赋予的要强和不想母亲失望的念想迫使他鼓起勇气，主动与金昇玟交好。

此后，他便和金昇玟处在同一屋檐下。

金昇玟不喜欢新环境，即使韩知城努力去迎合他。把他带到自己的小伙伴堆里，最后他却和别人打起架来，自己单独找他玩，却一直被甩开，韩知城觉得对金昇玟来说自己就像病毒，避而不及。

一开始，韩知城的母亲和男人忙于改换房间的布置也没分散过多精力，时间久了，次数多了，金昇玟脸上多出来的细小擦伤就被注意到了。

一段时间的劳累让人积有戾气，这会儿看到金昇玟的伤，也没问为什么，韩知城就被母亲教训了，委屈当然有，特别是瞥见旁边金昇玟第一次冲着他笑，那样玩味。金昇玟是故意的，可是，他只能忍，忍住眼泪，忍住火气，耐住金昇玟对他的不接受。

男人不停安慰母亲，把人哄回房，好一会儿才出来。

而韩知城背着手，没再看金昇玟。

“知城啊，没事了，我知道你不是故意的对不对？”男人走近，蹲下身揉了揉他蓬松的头发，语气温和。

韩知城咬着唇，望向地面，男人说什么他都点头，他怕自己哭。最后男人说了什么一个字都没听进，他就已经被带回自己的房间。

房间隔音不算好，他隐约听到了外面男人的训斥和小孩的啜泣。

想出去看看什么情况，又有些莫名的害怕，呆呆坐在自己的床上等待。

小孩回来的时候眼睛有些红肿，撇着嘴，恨恨地瞪着他。

“对不起...”

“....”韩知城在确认房间里只有他俩人之后也仍是怀疑自己听错了。

“对不起”这次小孩基本是咬牙切齿说出来的。

“...”确定没有听错之后反而更加无措，圆眼瞪大，盯着金昇玟眨眼。

该说些什么吗？到底他也没有比金昇玟大多少，没关系？但说出来实在不甘，可不说，金昇玟就更不可能和他好好相处...妈妈也更不会开心。

垂下眼帘，像是认栽般叹了口气，走下床，抱住了小孩，想要表示和解，“没关系”才堪堪说完就被推开差一点摔在地上。

“才不要你假好心”金昇玟的声音带着些许哭过后沙哑，他跑开时呼吸也还有些粗重。

韩知城站稳后也不高兴，金昇玟挑衅般的举动本点燃了他这些天来因金昇玟不配合而种下的怒火，将才的拥抱与谅解已是他对金昇玟的全部善意，即使这般，在金昇玟眼中也只是是假好心。

一句话又挑破了他刚升起的心软，他蹙着眉，撇嘴看向再次关上的门。他不懂，他对金昇玟再三忍让，就算是石头心也该被捂成软的了，可金昇玟还是不为所动，再想和金昇玟交好也不能容忍他践踏自己的底线。 

那之后他和金昇玟的关系彻底降到了零点。

金昇玟会在书房看书，而他自己依旧和周围的小伙伴玩耍。

新来的小孩突然不再出现，即使干过架，也不喜欢那个小孩，可大家都是小孩，出于好奇心，他们问着韩知城他的新弟弟去了哪，韩知城低着头不回答，小伙伴相视一眼，出乎意料地贴心不再追问，韩知城也自然不知道他们以为自己被欺负了，从而更讨厌金昇玟的事。

这段尴尬的关系在一个晚上再次被打破，一个不太平凡的晚上——韩知城的母亲外出出差的晚上。

男人突发的指责:"金昇玟，"在饭桌上，他捏着筷子，瞪着金昇玟，"你没有什么要对哥哥说的吗?"

"他不是我哥哥。"金昇玟放下碗反对。

"金昇玟!"男人本来就带着不悦的脸色，因金昇玟的话而隐隐转向发火。

"叔..."韩知城刚想要阻止他们的对话，就被金昇玟打断。

"我说了，不需要你假好心!"明明是回应韩知城的话，他却对着男人嘶吼，甚至一点眼神也没给韩知城。

"金昇玟!"男人也将"啪"地一声将筷子扣在桌上，起身走到金昇玟身边，拉着他的胳膊强制性将他拉起身并不顾金昇玟的挣扎把他拖进了自己的房间，并落了锁。

韩知城坐在座位上，吃饭也不是，也不可能去偷听，母亲不在，更是迷茫。

不多久又听到了金昇玟的哭声，耐不过良心上的不安，他咬咬牙，去敲了敲男人的房门。

“叔..”才开口又觉得不妥，可就像金昇玟没有接纳他一样，他其实一直没有真正接纳男人和金昇玟，所以他一直叫着男人叔叔，所以他还是选择了让他和金昇玟的关系顺其自然。

里面的人没有应，反倒是金昇玟的哭声越发大。

“我讨厌他”小孩的啜泣声仿佛就在耳边，揪着韩知城的心，甚至忽略了话的内容。

“金昇玟！”韩知城能感受到迎面的怒火，然后是金昇玟慌张的“不要！”紧跟着他接近嘶哑的哭声，压垮了韩知城的心理防线。

“爸爸”他使劲敲门，第一次对着男人喊出了这个词汇，“爸爸，不要打昇玟。”

房间里所有声音都停下了。

半响，门被从内打开，男人一脸惊讶地看着他，“你叫我什么？”

韩知城咬着唇，眼神闪躲着，心里又害怕金昇玟再次被男人收拾，他能感受到男人的眼神未曾从他身上离开。

“爸爸”韩知城不敢与男人对视，只是扯着他的衣角小声说：“不要再打昇玟了。”

小手被男人温暖的掌心握住，他被牵引进屋。

“金昇玟，你知道错了吗？”语气很冷，与他的掌心是两个温度。

“我没错”金昇玟还在反驳。

“你——”男人眼看着又要发火。

“我可以和昇玟单独说说吗？”韩知城赶忙打断。

“爸爸”这两个字好像是让男人平静的最好方法。

男人哼了几声才憋出个“好”。

接着屋里又一次只有他和金昇玟。

小孩还像上次一样，哭得红肿的眼睛，狠狠瞪着他，一脸的不甘。

“我不会道歉的”他擦干了眼角的泪水，对着韩知城使横。

韩知城看着他，唇开了又合，最终叹了口气。

他走上去，搂紧金昇玟的腰，再顺着向上按着他的背，他用的力气大，即使金昇玟再三推拒也没能挣脱。

"不要你假好心。"金昇玟被迫靠在韩知城肩膀边，带着鼻音仍在抗拒韩知城，"我不会道歉的。"

"嗯..."韩知城只是抱着金昇玟，任由金昇玟说着难听的言语。

渐渐地，金昇玟的声音越来越小，韩知城感知到肩膀上的衣服一点一点贴近皮肤，有些黏湿。

"我不喜欢你"这句话说得鼻音格外重，甚至混杂着喘息声。

金昇玟这是又哭了，韩知城断定。

他慢慢拍着金昇玟的后背帮他顺气，由着金昇玟继续发泄情绪。

"你抢走了爸爸，我只有爸爸了...嗝"这句说得委屈，时不时间隔着抽泣，最后竟是打了个哭嗝。

韩知城从没想过金昇玟会有这种想法，或者说他没想过金昇玟的独占欲会这么强，可这又很好解释，他带金昇玟出去玩的时候金昇玟从不分享自己的玩具，也因为这点老是和他人引起争执。

"昇玟..."他总算不再是应答式的"嗯"。

"别这么叫我"金昇玟突然提高音量，"我讨厌你"

"金昇玟!"男人许是在门外听着，金昇玟的话实际也没多大声。

"爸爸"韩知城不得不再次喊道，"别进来..."

"知城，那臭小子要是欺负你了.."男人又软化下来，说到底他还是不放心金昇玟和韩知城单独呆在一起。

"我没有——""他没有——"两道声音一道打断了他。

接着便又是一片寂静。

还是韩知城打破了这局面，他把下巴靠在金昇玟的肩上，小声说:"昇玟...没抢走，爸.."刚出口就觉得不妥，急忙改口:"叔叔..还是你的，他很在乎你，我上次看到了他把药膏递给妈妈，让妈妈给你擦伤口。"

"而且妈妈...也是你的"他想起上次母亲不听缘由的火气，也带了点委屈，"明明她也很在乎你，她一直迁就你，甚至.."

"明明以前...以前她不会对我这样的"他把头埋了下去。

金昇玟不再开口。

"可是，以后他们会一直在一起...没有以前了"他深吸了口气，继续道:"不需要你道歉，你没有做错什么。"说着眼泪却突然抑制不住地脱眶而出。

“我...我也喜欢你”

"你..慢慢接纳我们好不好?"嘴唇颤抖着说完这句话，却久久未得到金昇玟的回应。

他抱着小孩的手慢慢松动，"算了.."

算了...不愿意也就算了，以后就当每天见面的陌生人吧，反正以后母亲在他也不会受委屈。

"好"腰间搭着的手突然收力。

"...什么?"韩知城沉浸在果然如此的失望中没回过头来。

"我答应你"肩膀上搭上重量，是金昇玟也把下巴搭在了他的肩膀上，"哥...哥哥"生涩而别扭的称呼，偏偏对韩知城很受用。

他不知道是什么戳中了金昇玟，但是这又有什么关系呢？至少金昇玟愿意答应他，即使是骗他也好。

"嗯!"松动的手再次收紧，"昇玟呐~"

不知是不是小孩的心意真的很容易改变，此后他们的关系出现了极大的转折。

金昇玟真的在履行自己的承诺在接纳他们，而韩知城也在学着接纳金昇玟和男人。

最开始还是他像护崽一样护着金昇玟，他没有再强迫金昇玟去和别人玩，金昇玟在读书的时候他就在旁边发呆，金昇玟和别人玩和人吵闹他就替金昇玟善后，而金昇玟只会在他没有预料到的时候小声说“谢谢”，韩知城抱着他回应，后来他没有再说，却似乎养成了主动抱他的习惯，每次惹祸后都会默不作声地从背后抱紧他，好像这是道歉的凭借。

但随着年龄增长，金昇玟不会再那般轻易地和别人发生争执，他学会了"忍"，忍耐，忍让，没有什么是"只能是自己的"，反倒是韩知城的脾气被磨得越来越软。

虽然他自诩是金昇玟的哥哥，但不知不觉中，“哥哥”这个词一点一点淡出韩知城的耳间，金昇玟学着他人叫着他：“Hannie”，韩知城一度怀疑金昇玟是不想承认自己比他大的事实，当然他没问过，他这么大度的哥哥怎么会不允许弟弟这点小心思呢。

上学的时候，金昇玟是优等生，而韩知城对学习几乎是一窍不通，被金昇玟拉拉扯扯硬弄上台面的成绩自然被别人所妒，明着面亲切，背地里却在骂他笨。

有次领了成绩回家，母亲恰好从别人那里知道了考试的事情，便听着母亲几乎是踩一捧一得夸金昇玟，边郁闷地吃完了晚饭，躺在床上时甚至还有些委屈，金昇玟抱住他的时候还被吓了一跳。

"昇玟?"因为知道只有金昇玟会这样，所以很安心。

"嗯"金昇玟把他往怀里捞，"委屈了吗?"

"没有"其实是很委屈，只不过要强地不想承认。

"Hannie委屈了"是陈述句。

"...."韩知城知道自己无法反驳。

金昇玟抱着他也不再说什么。

"Hannie很好，只不过不太静的下来"他突然来了这么一句，引得韩知城炸毛似地拨开他的手，边翻身边嚷道:"谁说的?!"

"现在不就是吗?"金昇玟说话的时候正好对上韩知城的眼睛。

"....."韩知城嘟起唇瞪着他，"也就能欺负我了"

金昇玟听完不禁笑出声来，"Hannie很好，能包容我这个欺负他的弟弟"

"会被我逼着学习的时候乖乖听话"

"会把自己的东西都分给我"

"会..."还没说完韩知城就兀自再次翻身，"呀，金昇玟"

"什么?"金昇玟缩短他和韩知城直接的距离，手再次从韩知城腰侧和床单的缝隙间穿过，贴近韩知城。

"别说了"

"Hannie只是对学习不太拿手"金昇玟这次锢得紧，韩知城隐隐感受到了金昇玟的心跳，"但是我可以帮Hannie"

明明都是在说他成绩好，只不过韩知城还是被金昇玟的话戳中了。

"我喜欢Hannie"

这似乎是金昇玟第一次对韩知城这样说。

只不过听这话的人和说这话的人各怀鬼胎。

韩知城的委屈也是暂时的，后来便没有再怎么表露过，倒是金昇玟三番两次以此为由抱他，次数多了韩知城也就由着金昇玟去了。

时间真是一个奇妙的转盘，韩知城和金昇玟的角色在无意与有意中转变。

韩知城习惯了金昇玟的温和，习惯了他对自己的维护，他所谓的哥哥逐渐变得只是年龄上的差距。

本以为这种关系能维持很久，但拐角路口总有变化。

这个变化是另一个人的出现——

黄铉辰

韩知城刚认识黄铉辰的时候，他是清爽的黑色短发，不用打扮就已经很漂亮。对，漂亮。这个词用在男生身上会很奇怪，用在黄铉辰身上却没有任何怪异感。

韩知城看得有些出神，金昇玟叫唤他都没有缓回来。 

这惹得黄铉辰开怀大笑，笑起来五官皱在一起，更是可爱。

"昇玟，这是你哥?"他拍了拍金昇玟的肩。

"啊昂..对，你好，我叫韩知城，是昇玟尼的哥哥"韩知城总算是收回了发散的神经。

"你好，黄铉辰，"他握住韩知城伸出的手，转头看了一眼金昇玟后又补充说道:"昇玟的朋友"

韩知城不好意思似地缩回手，转而朝向金昇玟："好呀，金昇玟，背着我交朋友了。"脱口而出的玩笑话说完却让他愣住。

金昇玟交朋友不才应该是正常的吗？总不可能天天腻在他身边。

"Hannie...""我们昇玟尼长大了，作为哥哥真是欣慰呢"韩知城自顾自地圆着自己的话，打断了金昇玟的辩解。他不知为何突然不敢去看金昇玟的脸，自然不会注意到金昇玟欲言又止后的低沉。

短暂的见面其实是个意外，黄铉辰和金昇玟本来也没有多熟，同一个部门遇见多了也只是加了通讯软件的好友，在有事的时候找找人。黄铉辰会知道韩知城也不意外，金昇玟经常po出自己拍的各种韩知城的照片，只不过这会儿韩知城和黄铉辰一副要熟络的样子让金昇玟警觉。

事实证明他的警觉没有错，那次见面匆匆分别之后韩知城就会不自觉地提起黄铉辰。在他一次试探性的询问:"Hannie不会对他有感觉吧?"后，韩知城竟红着脸不予作答，这般暧昧反应金昇玟又怎么能不明了他的想法。

而另一边黄铉辰也似乎在和他套近乎，即使没说别的什么，金昇玟却直觉黄铉辰是冲着韩知城去的，这也在韩知城有一天说着黄铉辰很有趣并把自己和黄铉辰的聊天记录给他看了之后所证实。

自然而然地就有那么一天，两个人约着去看书，等到了图书馆金昇玟却发现黄铉辰早就在那里等着。

"你们终于来了"他抬眼笑着凝视着韩知城说道。

"啊，让你久等了"韩知城不好意思地低下头，又像想起来什么似的转过头对金昇玟说:"昇玟呀，我约了铉辰，多一个人多一点气氛，你不会介意吧?"

金昇玟当然介意，甚至是气恼，但对上韩知城望向他的眼睛他知道自己又一次认栽了。

轻轻摇了摇头，扯着嘴角逼着自己露出笑，在韩知城背过去和黄铉辰说话的瞬间深吸了口气，攥紧了拳。

韩知城和黄铉辰说是来看书，其实不如说因为真正看书的人只有金昇玟，所以韩知城找了个玩伴来陪自己。两个人的小动作实在太多，挤眉弄眼通着信号，还不时发出不适宜的偷笑声。

金昇玟咬紧牙关，掐着指尖不让自己失控。如若是平时只有韩知城他自然不会怎样，反倒是韩知城会因为不好意思打扰他也挑着书看，而现在来了黄铉辰这个不速之客，韩知城也不自知地向着他。

韩知城不是他的，不会是他的。

这个想法寄生在他心里，一瞥到韩知城和黄铉辰玩笑的模样，就会汲取养分用毒液哺育恶之花。

在韩知城再一次低头对着手机捂着嘴全身抖动时，金昇玟"啪"地合上书，只字未语，背着包走了。

他走得不算快，可从进电梯到出图书馆也没见到韩知城的身影，没有由来的委屈网罩了他。

从小他就容易多想，父亲把他带到那个女人面前，即使他知道是妈妈不要他们，可这也不代表他能够轻易接受别人，他唯一拥有的不是只有父亲了吗?现在他的父亲也要被抢走了吗?韩知城走到他面前的时候他已经对韩知城抱有敌意，他也是抢夺父亲的敌人。

他对韩知城百般刁难，对那个女人他做不了的，他就奉还到她儿子身上，他明确地知道女人为了让两个家庭更好地相处，只要自己留有分寸她就不会怎样，看着韩知城被责骂的时候，心里的恶意席卷着兴奋不禁意之间表露，他敢笃定韩知城看到了，可看到了又怎样?只会让他更兴奋。

只是父亲也似乎注意到了。从开始刁难韩知城开始，他就想象过父亲的反应。暴跳如雷?他不是没想过，但真正面对的时候他还是耐不住委屈，道歉是父亲逼着他去的，本就不是真心的，态度必然恶劣，甚至倔强地不想让韩知城看出他哭过的痕迹。

然而韩知城那算什么?拥抱?"没关系"?怎么会没关系?他都已经那样了，是假的吧...一定是假的，韩知城一定是在作戏博取同情...

明面上的刁难行不通，他开始对韩知城不理不睬。韩知城果然在作戏，他没再靠近过自己...

父亲的再次发难超乎预料，被强迫拽进房内，二话不说皮鞭就落在了屁股上，他歇斯底里地哭，不只是因为疼痛，更因为他突然觉得他连唯一的父亲也失去了。

韩知城又一次制止了父亲。

又在作戏，又来看他的好戏，抢走了父亲的人又来赚取好感了，凭什么?不需要你来啊，假好...心

"他没有——"是...在替他辩解?

韩知城抱着他，这次不容他抗拒。

"没有抢走..."围造的墙轰然倒塌，委屈瞬间倾倒而出。

为什么安慰他?

如果你真的觉得自己也很委屈，为什么安慰我?

是因为"不可能"割断的关系吗?

"我也喜欢你"还是因为这个?

"算了"不能算了，你自己找上门来的，怎么能够逃跑，答应你就是。

其实他的答应也不过是和韩知城出去时不主动刁难韩知城，避免不了地惹事时他就看着韩知城护着他，替他道歉，他只需要抱着韩知城，韩知城就会很开心。

傻子

说的是韩知城，也说的是他。

他就像是韩知城的攻略对象，一步一步沦陷在韩知城几乎没有底线的包容里，无法返航。

既然是攻略对象，那为什么不能一直和他一起？为什么在他快溺死于名为韩知城的温柔里时，却无声地告诉他，他们的喜欢向来是他的一厢情愿。

回过神来的时候已经进了酒吧，装作乖乖小孩的他骨子里却刻着叛逆。

手机里多条未读信息和未接电话，不用看也知道是谁，他想了想还是回了：在外面，和朋友有约。

谎言编造压根不不需要打任何草稿，韩知城许是掂量着他这么多年的“乖”竟也没问什么，只是让他注意安全。

从他和韩知城和解那日开始他再没有如此想要哭过，韩知城不在乎他了，萦绕在他脑海中的想法震得他头疼。

苦闷和恼怒点燃了一切的导火索。

那天晚上，是金昇玟给他打的电话。

”Hannnie..."

“昇玟？"

”Hannie...我好像要喝醉了”

“你在哪里？”

“..呵呵”他没有回答韩知城的问题，反倒把电话给挂了。

不知道过了多久，韩知城还是找到了他。

“哈..和...跟我回家”韩知城一直不擅长运动，容易喘气，现在更是开口都算费劲。

“Hannie陪我喝一杯”金昇玟脸上带着醉酒后的红晕，端起面前的酒杯就往韩知城面前送。

“回家”韩知城歇了一回儿喘过气来，看着金昇玟轻浮的模样不免生气。

“不要”金昇玟闻言，收回手，又朝自己嘴边送。

“别喝了”韩知城抢过金昇玟手上的酒杯，放回吧台。

金昇玟瞥了他一眼，又端起酒杯，作势要喝。

“你到底想怎样？”韩知城拉住金昇玟的小臂。

“Hannie陪我喝”金昇玟把酒递到韩知城嘴边。

韩知城看着金昇玟，没有逃避，没有调笑，只是单单望着他，金昇玟是认真的。

韩知城接过他手上的杯子，一饮而尽。

酒很辣，呛得他有些咳嗽。

“再来”金昇玟像没看到一样继续递酒。

一杯接着一杯，韩知城不明白金昇玟的意图，他只想快些带金昇玟回家。

“不喝了，和我回家”脑袋已经有些晕乎，本身酒量就不太好，再喝下去只怕是得和金昇玟一起醉在这里。

“好”金昇玟没有拒绝。

韩知城结了账，回头就看到金昇玟趴在桌上，叹了口气扶起金昇玟，踉踉跄跄地走回了家。

父母出差去了，家里只有他们两个人，也幸好只有他们两个人，少了不必要的争吵。

吹了一路冷风，非但没吹走醉意，甚至让脑袋有些昏沉，让他现在带着金昇玟洗漱是不可能了，就算明天这个小洁癖闹脾气也只能随他去了。

房间离得不算远，韩知城把金昇玟放倒在床上后抽手想要回自己房间，刚走到门口就听见后面急促而慌乱的脚步声，腰被一下环住，带着酒味的呼吸在耳边回响，“Hannie别走”

韩知城在被抱住那一刻有些呆滞，不是没被backhug过，但是心跳却没如此加速过。金昇玟低哑的声音撩过心头，呼出的酒气让他感到更加眩晕。

“昇玟...?”金昇玟的拥抱很热，韩知城觉得自己的呼吸也带了热气。

“...哥”金昇玟把头埋进他的颈窝，不知不觉中当初的小孩已经比他高了个个，“和我一起睡”

韩知城当即就因这单字的称呼而投降,不自觉地嘴角放松。

“好。”这是他对金昇玟要求的应答。

扛着金昇玟又走到床边，想扒开腰上的手，反而被锢得更紧。“昇玟...”

“...”金昇玟不回应他。

韩知城拍了拍腰间的手，醉酒后略微低哑的声音说着：“我不走。”

感知到腰间的禁锢微微松开，韩知城拱身成功脱离了金昇玟的怀抱。把金昇玟再次放倒在床上，撸掉他还穿着的鞋，弄完就被金昇玟一个拉扯而陷入床褥间。

床板不硬，还有金昇玟垫着，金昇玟又把他拉进怀里，“不要走”小腿被他勾住不能行动。

“鞋..”说完就已经被金昇玟给随意踢掉，还抱着他调整了下躺着的位置，把一旁的被子扯过，松松垮垮地盖在他们身上。

酒精随着时间一点一点麻痹大脑，韩知城把金昇玟扛过来时他就不大清醒，他没喝过几次酒，更禁不起金昇玟故意的劝酒。本来就打算回房倒下就睡，金昇玟的请求对他来说也不过是换个地方睡，况且陪金昇玟睡觉也没什么大不了，他们曾经这样抱着睡过多少个晚上，韩知城从没对金昇玟设防。

意识慢慢沉入梦乡，均匀的呼吸声响起。

金昇玟缓缓睁开了眼，眼里一片清亮，哪里是喝醉了的样子。

他抿着唇，头抵着韩知城的后脑勺，在韩知城的后颈处轻嗅。

“Hannie...是你自投罗网”

他在酒吧呆得久却没喝几口，实际上韩知城喝的比他多得多，他递的都是烈酒，韩知城能撑到把他抱回家已然出乎意料，只不过一切都还在他的盘算内。

他从韩知城单薄的衬衫下摆钻入，带着凉意的手刚摸上韩知城平坦的腹部就引起它的微微振动和韩知城无意识的惊呼——

“冷”

呼吸声突然变得急促起来。

“一会就不冷了”他在韩知城耳边轻声念着，睡梦中的韩知城竟也听话地向后窝进金昇玟怀里。

“Hannie好乖”金昇玟勾着嘴角继续向上，碰到了韩知城胸口的朱红，冰凉的刺激下，乳肉很快硬挺，连着乳晕边的肌肉也有些紧绷。

挑着乳尖用指甲微微掐弄，再用覆上胸口用掌心按压，转着掌摩擦揪扯，韩知城在他怀里连连撤退，一直抵上他的胸膛，没办法再躲，只能被迫承受金昇玟的蹂躏。

“唔...”他跟着本能不安地扭动身体，被酒精麻痹的意识哪有那样容易清醒，"好奇怪...唔，不要弄了"韩知城此时的反抗只不过是因为这过于陌生的欲望。

忍受不住地把金昇玟的手从胸口拉开，把它压在自己小腹，不让它继续动作。感受到胸口的怪异感消失，还不自觉地哼哼，拍拍金昇玟的手，一副很满意的模样。

金昇玟一手反扣住韩知城的手，显然没打算放过他。另一只手将韩知城的裤子扯至小腿，勾着脚把它完全褪下，踢到一边。

再覆上韩知城的腰际，自凹陷处摸索，到胯骨，顺着向下探入从未见过的私密处。

“Hannie如果只是我的就好了...”他垂下眼，掩住眼里明灭的欲望。

不是的话，就让他成为自己的。

金昇玟摸上韩知城的性器，拇指蹭着茎身，食指按压尖端故意在缝隙处摩擦，即使酒精作用使身体敏感性下降，但持续的刺激下，手下的物什也开始慢慢涨大。

透明的液体一点一点渗出，性器探出本还略显宽松的四角裤。“哼....唔....”韩知城推着金昇玟压他的手，腿曲起又放下，夹紧又被金昇玟拨开。

金昇玟放开性器，去扒拉韩知城的内裤，卷到膝盖窝堪堪挂住边没再管。倒是韩知城蓦地失了快感源，时不时挺身，顶戳着金昇玟，黏湿沾在金昇玟的小臂上像是无形的催促。

“呵”低过头啄吻他的背部，闭着眼虔诚地像个信徒，然而脑子里却满是绮念。隔着衣物也能感受到他温热的体温，更想这体温完全贴近自己，没有隔阂。

比起脱韩知城衣服的不顺，脱自己的自然简单许多，金昇玟三两下便已将碍事的衣物褪去。

下身在玩弄韩知城乳肉时就开始硬挺，清醒着摆弄韩知城更是病态地兴奋，现在贴上韩知城的皮肤几乎让他满足地叹息。金昇玟记不清自己曾念想过多少次爱抚韩知城的躯体，青少年时期的躁动全化为了梦里韩知城湿着眼的呻吟。

“Hannie...”

他对韩知城，不只是单纯的占有欲。

从韩知城的大腿根部一路滑入内侧，甚至可以称作是滑腻的肌肤迫使他用力在上面留下自己的指印。指尖重新向上，没入阴影之中，抵上褶皱处按压。

“可以吗？”他抬起头用舌端顶弄耳边，近乎痴迷。

不知是问给谁的话以手下的动作作答。

到底没有过这方面的经验，又一次按压后，金昇玟就强硬地想将指尖挤进缝隙中，只是堪堪没过指甲便已感受到里面的干涩。

“呜”韩知城抵着金昇玟锢在他小腹的掌，向前逃开金昇玟的进入。

“痛....”手绕到身后茫然寻着那作乱的手臂，握住手心后再次压到自己腰上搭着，“不要弄了”夹带着混有鼻音的脆弱感。

金昇玟有一瞬的呆愣，紧接着又立即把韩知城圈回，脸侧蹭了蹭韩知城的后颈，轻声安抚：“不弄了。”

话虽这样说，可又怎么可能不弄？金昇玟身下的火和心理的欲望不会被韩知城的一时的阻挠而放弃纾解。

纵然韩知城有些过激的反应和没有润滑的现实已摆明今晚难以再做出些什么，但还能另辟蹊径。

不进入的占有方式，其实不胜枚举。

垂下的眼帘再次掀起时，眼中只会是更灼热的欲望。

牵起韩知城的手拉向自己小腹，引着他触碰性器的顶部，在手心留下透明的粘液，再让他抚上茎身，在圈起的半圆里挺动下身。金昇玟渐渐不自觉地屏住呼吸，不够，他的，是他的，全身的细胞都在呼唤着占有。

放开韩知城的手，稍稍抬起他的大腿，将性器挤进腿间的缝隙，蹭过滑嫩的肌肤，直到下身与韩知城完全贴合。

大腿间的软肉挤压着性器，还未动作就已让金昇玟难耐。

他深吸了一口气，将性器慢慢抽离，又缓缓挤进，如此反复。由于不熟练的缘故，性器进入的方向总有偏差，粘液沾了韩知城一腿，反倒是做了润滑，使抽插更加顺畅。不时磨过韩知城的会阴，顶撞他的囊袋，再碰蹭他的性器，摩擦带来的快感和着内心的满足像火焰燎原，咽下口舌间为数不多的津液，连鼻尖的呼吸都如此炽热。

手不再固定韩知城的大腿，并再次光顾韩知城的乳尖。指缝开合又夹紧，配合着下身的挺动，将红硬的乳肉拉扯，玩弄。

金昇玟丝毫不觉自己的动静有多大般，腿间的摩擦热度愈发升高，动作也愈发大，茎身不再直直挺入，顺着股沟向下，甚至能蹭过褶皱处引起一阵瑟缩，所幸酒精的效用下韩知城只能有触感而无法从精神的牢笼里挣脱。

韩知城也不是没有过推拒，但本能的动作本就迟缓，根本跟不上金昇玟摆弄，只能难耐地小声哼哼，在受不了腿间异物入侵时去抓那作怪的物什，给了金昇玟更多的刺激。

终于在他又一次握住金昇玟性器时，累积的快感淹没了意识，乳白浊液从他手间溢出，色情无比。金昇玟也在一瞬间咬住韩知城的后颈肉，不重，只留下了浅浅的一圈牙印，鼻息喷发，心脏怦怦跳动，腿勾着韩知城的，下身再次贴合。

微微平静后，金昇玟才又在韩知城后颈咬痕处细细舔吻，留下玫红的印记。从韩知城的手心沾起精液，指尖压上韩知城的下唇，顺着唇缝伸入，勾着韩知城的舌搅动，得到韩知城无意识的吮吸才满意抽离。

划过乳尖，小腹，挺立的性器，再到褶皱，“这里..这里..还有这里”他靠近韩知城的耳边说着:"都是我的。"

“Hannie说喜欢的时候，就应该是我的了”别的他都不在乎，韩知城只能是他的。

金昇玟再次覆上韩知城的性器，"也会让Hannie舒服的"掌心的套弄，指节在尖端的磨蹭让在被金昇玟摆弄间不觉堆积了快感的身体很快得到了释放。

将还在昏睡的韩知城从床上拉到浴室清理，去除纵欲后的气味，仓促地吻了韩知城的唇。

再度抱着韩知城躺上床时，金昇玟将头埋进了韩知城的肩头。

不会再有下次了，你只能是我的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起咕咕了很久...断断续续卡了很多次，为了找合理性的时候又发现有偏差就反复改，写的其实也不好...总之感谢观看🥰


End file.
